Gimme Gimme
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Harmony and Rory meet for the first time.


Harmony walked into the Lima Bean with a huge smile on her face. Tonight was the big night. She, along with her show choir, was having a "concert" at the popular coffee spot. It was perfect practice for Sectionals, which was in a few short weeks. Harmony had showed up a few minutes early to help set up everything. And get a coffee. She may have looked as confident as ever, but really she had butterflies in her stomach. Harmony was nervous that no one would like her and that everyone would leave while she performed her rendition of "Gimme Gimme."

She got in line for her coffee behind a guy with big hair wearing all green.

"That will be five seventy six, sir." The worker told the boy, placing his coffee on the counter.

"Ok. Uh.." The boy said, and started counting his money. Harmony noticed that he had a heavy Irish accent. He mumbled under his breath while he counted his change. Something about not knowing how to count it. Then it hit her. The boy didn't know how to count American money. Harmony quickly started digging through her purse, noticing that a line was starting to form.

"Here's a ten. Keep the change." Harmony handed the employee a ten dollar bill. "And can I get a medium coffee, please?" She smiled, and the worker nodded.

The boy looked at Harmony in shock.

"Thank you. I'm still trying to figure out American money." The boy said. "My name is Rory Flanigan." He smiled and let out his hand for her to shake.

"Harmony" She said, and shook his hand.

"Medium coffee." The woman announced. Harmony took out a five from her purse and placed it on the counter. "Thank you." Harmony said, and took her coffee.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Rory asked her. Harmony blushed. She had never been on a date, let alone sat with a guy at a coffee place. Harmony had always wanted to do that. Yes, it was a romantic cliché, but she was a sucker for romance.

"_What are you thinking Harmony? This isn't a date!" _She thought to herself. _"Just say no Harmony. You have to set up anyway!" _

But Harmony didn't want to say no. Even if it wasn't a date (which it definitely wasn't!) It was still an opportunity to make a friend. Harmony didn't have many friends. Almost everyone in her show choir hated her. She told herself it was because she was more talented than them. But she knew it was the way she acted. People just didn't like her.

"Sure. I'll sit with you. Harmony said, and followed Rory to a booth in the back.

"Thanks again for paying." He said.

Harmony took a good look at him. Had she seen him before? He looked very familiar. But, where would she have seen him before? He obviously wasn't from Lima.

"I guess I shouldn't have let Brittany teach me how to count money." He shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

"Brittany who?" Harmony asked.

"Brittany S. Pierce. I'm staying in her home."

Now she remembered where she had seen him!

"You're the foreign exchange student at McKinley! I saw you on Jacob Ben Israel's blog!"

"Who?" Rory asked.

"You know, the guy with the big ginger hair."

"Oh, him." Rory said.

"So, have you made any friends so far?" Harmony asked.

"Only two. Brittany S. pierce and Finn Hudson. They have been really nice to me. Those two are really the only friends I have at McKinley. Everyone else has been kind of mean to me. I don't know why. I guess because I'm not like everyone else." Rory frowned.

"Well, today you made a new friend!" Harmony smiled, and Rory smiled back. For what felt like hours, they just smiled at each other. Both of their hearts were racing.

"Harmony, it's time to start." Her friend Pendleton said, snapping them both back to reality.

"Ok. I'll be right there." Harmony said, and Pendleton ran off.

"Start? Start what?" Rory asked.

"Me and my show choir are having a concert here. I would love it if you stayed and watched." Harmony said.

"It would be an honor."

Harmony smiled. "Sit back. Relax. And most importantly, enjoy." Harmony smiled, and went to the stage.

"Hello. I'm Harmony. And I'll be performing Gimme Gimme." She said, and everyone in the Lima Bean started clapping.

From the moment she started singing, Rory knew one thing.

He was in love.


End file.
